<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just the One by UntestedFerns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197925">Just the One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntestedFerns/pseuds/UntestedFerns'>UntestedFerns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntestedFerns/pseuds/UntestedFerns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has only one. And that's fine for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just the One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a cute little story I thought I would write about Ron and his love for Hermione.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had heard the stories. Harry had slept around basically all of magical Britain. He talked about his favourite nights, the best girls, even the time when he got two to join him one night. The war had finished three years ago and everyone reacted differently. Some mourned, others celebrated, some even left the magical world behind. Harry celebrated, helping rebuild Hogwarts and the Ministry before going out most nights to have fun. He left Ginny behind, claiming he wanted to be free and enjoy his now free life. Even Dean and Seamus got their fair share of action. But for Ron, well, he took a different approach.</p>
<p>"Look at that one there, look's fit" Seamus commented, ogling the girls hanging around the Leaky Cauldron bar. Dean, Harry, Seamus and Ron were having a couple of drinks, just catching up on old times. They were all looking for someone to spend the night with. Except for Ron.</p>
<p>"The one next to her looks alright too. Shall we?" Dean asked his Seamus. Seamus grinned.</p>
<p>"Catch you guys later" they said at the same time. They walked over to the women and started talking.</p>
<p>"You're missing out you know" Harry said. He took a drink of Butterbeer. </p>
<p>"I'm more than happy Harry. I don't need one night stands to satisfy me" Ron argued. Harry laughed.</p>
<p>"Sure you are. Once you'll get bored with Hermione I'll set you up with some girls that can give you the proper treatment" Harry smiled. Ron got offended, but hid it with a smile. He knew two things for sure: he would never get bored with Hermione and Harry would eventually realise he would have to settle down and find someone to share his life. Harry would have to find his Hermione, but thankfully Ron found his when he was only 11 years old. Patting Harry on the back, Ron stood out of his chair.</p>
<p>"Enjoy your night mate. I'll see you around" Ron said, smiling at Harry. Harry flicked his head in the direction of a very attractive black woman sitting alone, giving eyes to Harry.</p>
<p>"Wanna join in? I'm sure she'll say yes" Harry smirked. Ron shook his head sternly, bidding goodnight to Harry as he left the Leaky Cauldron and went to the apparition point. He apparated to his and Hermione's flat, well, outside his door at least. He knocked the door three times.</p>
<p>"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow" Hermione said behind the door.</p>
<p>"Your least favourite colour is bumblebee yellow" Ron answered. Hermione opened the door and gave Ron a kiss on the lips and a big hug.</p>
<p>"That code is brilliant" she said, kissing him passionately on the lips.</p>
<p>"Well, I did come up with it. Of courses it is" Ron rolled his eyes in a joking manner. Hermione slapped his chest, giggling.</p>
<p>"You cheeky git. Ever since we started going out your head has gotten bigger and bigger. When we buy our house it will have to be extra large just to accommodate your massive ego" Hermione joked. Ron laughed. </p>
<p>"If any head is the biggest it's yours. The size of your brains I'm surprised you can fit in this little flat" Ron smiled as Hermione laughed.</p>
<p>"You are way too sweet Mr Weasley" she kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>"You finish your report on the unfair working treatment of house elves honey?" Ron asked her, going into the living room to sit down on the couch. Hermione sat on his lap, her head on his chest.</p>
<p>"I did. All my work is done, and now all I want to do is have the most mind-blowing sex in the next couple of hours with my fiancée" she admitted, kissing his chest.</p>
<p>"You went get any complaints from me Ms Granger" he said. Ron stood up and carried Hermione bridal style to their bedroom. Hermione started biting his earlobe and rubbing his chest approvingly.</p>
<p>"I love you Ron Weasley. Never forget it" she started to kiss his neck as they entered the bedroom. Ron laid Hermione down on their bed lovingly, brushing a strand back behind her ear. In his mind, no-one could ever be as beautiful and gorgeous as Hermione was.</p>
<p>"And I love you Hermione Granger. With all of my heart. Let me show you how much" he mumbled, kissing her neck adoringly as Hermione giggled.</p>
<p>Later that night, as Hermione snuggled up to Ron after another intense sex session, he looked down on her tired form. She was dozing off, her head on his shoulder, gazing up at him as if he was the most important thing in the world. He kissed her softly on the lips and cupped her cheek.</p>
<p>"You're the one Hermione Jean Granger. I love you and only you. Forever Hermione, I will love you forever" he smiled at her. He brought her left hand up kissed the engagement ring she never took off. She kissed his shoulder, then sighed.</p>
<p>"Love you so much Ron. More than anything, more than anyone ever can and will. I will love you for eternity. And by the way, this engagement ring is the best birthday present I have ever gotten" she said as they both laughed out loud. For five minutes they laughed, looking into each other's eyes, before they stopped. They kissed each other slowly, Ron drawing Hermione as close as possible. Hermione broke free, kissed his nose then flipped over so her back was to Ron. She positioned herself as close as possible to him, moving his arm over hers and draping his leg over her body.</p>
<p>"Good night my knight, I love you" she kissed his arm then closed her eyes. Ron kissed the back of her neck.</p>
<p>"My sexy little genius have sweet dreams. I love you too" he muttered in her ear. With a loud sigh, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She always slept really well after they had sex, and Ron did too. But for now, he watched his fiancee breathe deeply, marveling at this incredible woman, his incredible woman. Sure, Dean, Harry and Seamus may have bed many women in their time, but nothing, nothing, could come close to sleeping with the woman he loved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>